


Hound, Wren, and the Wolf Moon

by Jubokko



Series: The Wren (Anthology) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Umino Iruka, BAMF Umino Iruka, Cold-Blooded Killer Sent After Demon of Passion... What Could Go Wrong?, Discord: Umino Hours, Flirting, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Iruka Knows Exactly How to Seduce Kakashi, M/M, Possession, Sacrificing One's Heart, Sassy Umino Iruka, Sensor Umino Iruka, Slow Burn, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko
Summary: The first time Kakashi officially meets Umino Iruka, the ex-academy Sensei—now full-time ANBU operative—is possessed by a demon of passion.Kakashi faces the impossible task of bartering for the man's freedom... and ends up sacrificing something precious along the way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: The Wren (Anthology) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072349
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Hound, Wren, and the Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> Hello, Badger! 💕  
> Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you like it!!
> 
> This fic was inspired by HazelBeka’s[ “Something Borrowed” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076730), and written as a part of the Umino Hours Winter Bingo for the prompt “Wolf Moon.”
> 
> . . . 
> 
> **Content Warning** : Potential Dub-con, but ONLY within the context of Iruka's _possession_ , as it happens 'offscreen.'
> 
> . . . 
> 
> I make several references to a Ninja tool called a "[Nekode](http://www.ninjaencyclopedia.com/weapon/nekode.html)." They are the clawlike blades at the tips of the ANBU gloves (the best way that I can explain at this point).  
> I'd like to give a huge thank you to [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/profile) and [Tsukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/profile) for A: helping me put my brain in order and assemble this thing, and B: not panic upon posting. 💕 *hugs* 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wren straddled Kakashi, russet-brown eyes glinting as the possessed ANBU pinned him to the forest floor. Kakashi gritted his teeth and fought back, straining against the other’s hold on him, only to feel the cold bite of metal press against his neck. The kunai’s pommel glittered menacingly in his peripheral vision, reflecting the bright light of the blazing, January moon that filtered through the trees. 

“The legend himself,” Wren murmured, unfazed by Kakashi’s efforts. “Konoha’s little, white wolf. I appreciated our dance, but you’ll have to do far better than _that_ , I’m afraid _._ ”

Chest heaving, Kakashi forced himself to go limp. 

“Stand down, _demon_ , release Wr—”

“You’re hardly in a position to give out orders.” 

The kunai dug a little deeper.

“No Sharingan tonight? Why, Hound, I’m disappointed… although it’s not like it would make much of a difference.” Wren leaned in, and Kakashi felt his heart begin to pound. “I can feel your chakra. There’s _nothing_ you can do that I wouldn’t sense first.” 

Kakashi bit his lip and purposefully focused his visible eye skyward. “I’m not here to harm Wren.” 

“I know.” The possessed ANBU’s voice dropped to a growl. “And I thank you for it. You see, things always seem to get a bit… messy when I have my fun.” 

Slowly, Wren ran a gloved hand across Kakashi’s chest, dark, ANBU-issue nekode claws expertly finding each groove and gap between the concealed, protective armor plates. 

“But tonight, something tells me that I’ll find my amusement in other ways.” The light prickling of Wren’s touch sent shivers down Kakashi’s spine—as well as an unexpected surge of heat and _want_ , which gathered between his legs. 

“What—do you want?” Kakashi growled, baring his teeth. 

“Oh? To which of us are you referring? Your friend, perhaps?” Wren paused, fingers poised just above Kakashi’s heart. He chuckled softly. “ _He_ wants nothing, really. In fact, Umino Iruka hasn’t the faintest clue what is happening right now. _I_ , on the other hand...” 

The nekode screeched softly against Kakashi’s armor as Wren dug in his claws, carving an even set of grooves into the metal. 

“Do you know who I am, Hound?” Wren smirked. “What did they call me, hmm? What did your commander say?”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “That you’re a demon.” 

“Mm, and a demon of _what_ , exactly?” Wren tapped Kakashi’s mask almost playfully before shifting his weight, driving his knee deeper into Kakashi’s midsection. “Please continue.” 

“They…” 

As Wren moved, Kakashi fought to peel his gaze from the exposed skin of the man’s arms. The image of strong, lean muscles rippling beneath dark fabric lingered tantalizingly in his mind. 

Voice tight, Kakashi kept going, keenly aware of the way his body was beginning to betray his thoughts to a far more obvious degree than before. It was not a reaction appropriate for the circumstances, but one that he knew the spirit would find highly amusing. And, as much as he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it was a reflection of his own feelings.

“They said that you steal hearts.” The words felt silly to Kakashi the moment they left his lips. 

“Go on.” 

“You— _hgh_ —” The knee dug in even harder, and Kakashi gasped softly, fighting to keep his voice neutral. “You possess people and steal their love—steal their _lives_ —” 

Wren laughed softly, cutting him off. “All very true. And I assume that they had very few instructions on how to stop me? There’s an entire grove of trees burning back there, because of one of their petty ‘solutions.’ A seal? _That’s_ the best they could do? Tell me, you must have a better answer.” 

“I…” 

The ANBU seemed to study him for a moment.

“I wonder... why you? The ‘friend killer,’ the famed assassin. You’re under orders not to harm me—is that why you refuse to open your other eye?” Wren’s clawed hands left Kakashi’s chest. 

In one, graceful movement, Iruka’s face came into view, the man's porcelain mask falling to the forest floor nearby with a soft _thump_ —discarded without a second's hesitation. 

Kakashi sucked in his breath. He’d never seen Iruka up close before. In fact, the only times he’d run into the man, outside of his casual observation, were brief and in passing. 

A few strands of hair fell about the man’s face, creating lengths of shadow across tanned skin. Kakashi’s eyes took in the gentle curvature of Iruka’s lips, and he instinctively raised his head a couple centimeters to get an even closer look. The smirk that twisted the ANBU’s expression seemed inviting, as if challenging Kakashi once more to act—to make a move. It took every bit of Kakashi’s willpower to resist, to not strip himself of both his porcelain facade and anonymity beneath, and lunge forward to claim those lips—to claim Umino Iruka in this moment.

“The Cold-blooded Kakashi," Wren mused. "Ironic, isn't it? Ironic that they sent _you._ "

The man hooked a clawed finger beneath the lip of Kakashi’s ANBU mask and pulled it free with agonizing slowness. 

“But titles are just titles, are they not? There’s still some warmth blood left in you.” He leaned closer, breath ghosting Kakashi's cheek. “ _Hot_ blood, in fact.”

Kakashi felt a blazing, scarlet flush creep up into his face. 

Iruka clucked his tongue and slowly released him. Dark eyes locked with Kakashi’s as the man retreated several paces and crouched. It was the move of a hunter who knew it had cornered its prey. And, by all means, Kakashi _was_ cornered—caught between a demon and his mission directive... and his heart. 

Now, he could only play the game. 

Kakashi heaved himself up to a sitting position, body aching with every movement, and mirrored the other, crouching just above the forest floor, eyes narrowed. 

“You poor, poor man,” Iruka shook his head. “Look at you. Such a lonely, dark reputation. _This_ has nearly been payment enough, watching you lust and suffer for a simple shinobi that you’ve hardly even met. And why is that, Hound? Why do you hide from your emotions? Fear, perhaps?” 

“Enough about me, demon,” Kakashi spat. Then, he hesitated, brow furrowing. “And what do you mean, ‘enough payment?’”

“ _N_ _early_ enough.”

“Release him.” 

“So impatient, for shame,” Wren drawled. The man heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders. “Your threats mean nothing to me.” 

Kakashi didn’t have time to blink—he didn’t even have the chance to _breathe_. One moment, he was facing the crouched, possessed figure of Umino Iruka, and the next, the man’s clawed hand had taken him by the throat and slammed him back to the ground. 

Wheezing, head spinning, Kakashi felt Iruka’s lips graze the exposed skin just above his mask. 

“You are due for another reminder of who you’re dealing with, but since you insist, I _will_ demand a price for your friend’s release.”

The hand pressed harder against Kakashi’s neck, and he instinctively opened his left eye. Red light bathed the air, quickly followed by the intense pull of chakra as the Uchiha eye viciously bit into his reserves. 

“Good,” Iruka crooned into his ear. “You’ll appreciate saving this memory later.”

Kakashi let out a sound between a cough and a wheeze. 

The hand eased slightly, but the words that followed were sharp and cut deep into Kakashi’s head, echoing into the Sharingan—sounds and images sealing themselves into his memory forever.   
  


“There will be no wandering eye for you, _boy_ , no dancing between lovers. Your heart is his and his alone. And should our mutual friend choose another… now that _would_ be unfortunate, wouldn’t it?” Iruka's free hand caught the lip of Kakashi’s cloth mask and gently dragged it down to his chin. 

“Such a beautiful face,” the man murmured. “So young, and yet so ready to sacrifice the only thing that could bring happiness to those dark eyes. Consider this my gift to you.”

Iruka’s lips met Kakashi’s, and the full weight of the demon’s presence crashed down through the contact. It felt electric, a charge far stronger and more visceral than Kakashi had ever felt in his life. His spine arched upwards of its own accord, grinding against Iruka’s body. The demon’s laughter echoed in Kakashi’s ears as it pressed into the kiss, slipping its tongue greedily into Kakashi’s mouth. 

The sensation grew stronger and stronger until it reached a point where Kakashi couldn’t bear it anymore. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, tears spilling down his cheeks. A low keen escaped him as he fought to break the contact. 

Pain. 

It burned through his chest like a raging inferno as his heart slammed against his ribs. 

Suddenly, Iruka vanished. Kakashi gasped for air, the lingering echoes of their kiss still lingering in his senses. 

Coughing, nearly retching as his body discovered its newfound freedom, Kakashi rolled onto his stomach, arms cradling his head as his vision swam. 

He struggled to breathe, throat still tight from where Iruka’s fingers had pressed at his airway. At one point, he took a great gulp of air and his stomach nearly rebelled. 

A pain, muted and dull, radiated from right over his heart. 

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi registered another sound—panting, heavy breathing that wasn’t his own. 

Finally, Iruka’s voice punctuated the growing tension. 

“What—the actual— _fuck_?” 

Kakashi rolled over, fumbling to replace the cloth mask over his face as he moved. 

“Yo—” He gave an exhausted salute. 

_“Captain?”_

“Mhm” 

A pair of brown eyes blazed back at him—confused, but with a hint of anger. “I… don’t understand…” 

“I’m sure—you’ll get answers—soon.”

Iruka was replying, saying _something_ quite animatedly, but the world was spinning and Kakashi couldn’t focus... 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly began to ease himself back to the ground. 

“Hey, wait—Captain, are you alright?” 

Whether accidentally—or driven by a residual feeling of pure sin—Kakashi cracked open his Sharingan eye and allowed the gifted, Uchiha power to work its magic for a few moments. 

The last image he burned into permanent memory before unconsciousness claimed him, was the look of exasperated concern on Iruka’s face and the bright, white light of the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ✨ 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://akumu-jubokko.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Wishing you all a Happy Holidays! 💕


End file.
